


С той самой встречи

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Demon Bucky Barnes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers(sort of), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfor, Insomnia, Janitor Steve Rogers, M/M, Magical Realism, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Some depictions of violence, Tiny Bit of Horror, liminal spaces, since that encounter, steve’s life has never known peace, tBucky Barnes Feels, the following day bucky started manifesting in his house physically
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Посланники тьмы преследуют Стива Роджерса, пытаются украсть его душу. Но – даже для демонов – это игра с огнем.





	С той самой встречи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [since that encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387349) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> Работа вдохновлена вот этим [рисунком](https://68.media.tumblr.com/3672cc62118b94df739d24e0a94682e9/tumblr_oq7p3kkf6L1rruufio1_1280.png) авторства Comedic Drama.  
> Автор писала Баки с Лэнса Тэкера из «Бронзы»

Стив таращился на собственное отражение в мутном оргстекле двери.

Вспышки неоновых ламп над головой словно вгрызались в мозг. Одна из них вспыхивала через неравные промежутки времени с тихим механическим звуком.

Стив со вздохом потер лицо. На часах было четыре утра. Круглосуточные магазины не помогали побороть бессонницу, наоборот, казалось, сам факт их существования усугублял ее.

«Давай, Роджерс. Выбери уже». 

Он снова уставился на ряды коробок с замороженной пиццей. Все они выглядели одинаково мерзко.

– Не можешь выбрать?

Стив был так изумлен, что даже не испугался, а лишь глянул через плечо на спрашивающего. Парень был настолько же высок, загорел и симпатичен, насколько сам Стив был мелок, белокож и тщедушен. Парень широко улыбался, но в улыбке его, яркой и сияющей, было что-то голодное.

Плюс, он был в солнцезащитных очках. Ночью. В отделе замороженных продуктов.

«Позер», – подумал Стив.

– Пепперони-классик, – посоветовал парень. – Слышал, неплохая.

Стив снова уставился на свое размытое отражение, надеясь, что придурок поймет намек и оставит его наедине с усталостью.

– Знаешь, что? – какой настойчивый засранец. – Слышал, что если мелочь не можешь выбрать, значит, мозг занят какой-то крупной проблемой.

– Много же всего ты слышал, – пробормотал Стив.

Не собирался он ему ни в чем признаваться. В полупрозрачном стекле улыбка парня стала еще шире – и раздражала еще сильнее.

– А, так ты меня слышишь! – сказал он. – А то я уже начал беспокоиться.

Наверное, парень что-нибудь продавал. Стив еще не сошел с ума, чтобы предположить, что тот к нему подваливал.

– Не собираюсь ничего у тебя покупать.

– Да ты же не знаешь, что я продаю.

– Не интересно.

Тот продолжил улыбаться. В стеклах его солнечных очков мигал неоновый свет.

– Подумай о том, чего бы тебе хотелось, – сказал он. – Тщательно и с деталями. И тогда я вернусь.

После этого он просто развернулся и ушел. Стив был так рад, что тот наконец свалил, что даже не стал думать о том, чего тот наговорил. По крайне мере, жуть ситуации встряхнула его, и он понял, что слишком долго тут торчит. Он вздохнул, распахнул дверцу и взял пепперони.

***

Август в Джерси выдался душным. Стива наняли отмыть «Лихай Хай», который все называли просто «Лихай1», потому что, кто бы ни придумал школе название, наверняка был укурившимся в хлам. Внутри здания было слегка прохладнее, чем в крохотной квартире Стива, что, впрочем, сильно жизнь не облегчало.

Длинные, липкие от грязи коридоры, казалось, тянулись прямо в бесконечность. Ничто не нарушало царившей тишины – за исключением редких всплесков грязной воды в ведре Стива. Ему дали две недели на то, чтобы отмыть весь пол, так что особо торопиться было некуда.

Он спустил комбинезон до пояса и завязал рукава на талии, надеясь, что так будет чуть прохладнее. Лучше не стало – белая футболка прилипла к телу от пота. Однако он регулярно пил воду из питьевых фонтанчиков, так что школьники, вернувшись с каникул в сентябре, не обнаружат его высушенный труп рядом с кабинетом биологии.

– Привет.

Стив поднял глаза и заморгал. В конце коридора стоял Парень Из Магазина, по-прежнему в очках, и широко ему улыбался.

– Какого черта, – пробормотал Стив, неосознанно поднимая швабру.

– Ну, ты довольно близок к истине.

Он был в кожаной куртке, но не выглядел как человек, близкий к тепловому удару. Даже прическа была безупречной.

– Простите, – громко сказал Стив. – Но вы не можете тут находиться.

Парень оглядел себя, словно хотел убедиться, что с его физическим телом все в порядке. 

– Очевидно, могу.

– Школа на каникулах, можете не играть в слова. – Стив покрепче перехватил швабру. – Мне придется попросить вас уйти.

Тот пошел к нему неспешным шагом. 

– Ты сделал, как я сказал? Подумал, чего хочешь?

– Сэр, не заставляйте звонить в полицию.

– В смысле, на твоем месте я бы многого хотел.

Стив открыл рот. 

– Прошу прощения?

– Да ладно, приятель. – Он остановился прямо напротив Стива. – Только глянь, как ты проводишь лето. Не похоже на предел мечтаний.

– Да пошел ты, – ответил на это Стив. Он понимал, что за такое можно и получить, но было как-то все равно. – Это нормальная работа. Если тебе что-то не нравится, просто вали отсюда.

– Эх, мне все нравится. – Он снова улыбнулся и склонил голову набок. – Ты чего-то хочешь. Хочешь в самой глубине своего сердца, Стиви, и именно поэтому я здесь.

Стив отступил назад. Если уж парень зашел так далеко и разузнал его имя – дела его хуже, чем можно было предположить.

– Чего ты хочешь? – твердо спросил он.

– Да я сказал уже! Твои желания. – Парень покачал головой. – Слушай, ладно, сделаем проще.

И он снял солнцезащитные очки.

И Стив понял, что дела его не хуже: они настолько катастрофически плохи, что сложно подобрать обозначение.

Потому что он либо сошел с ума, либо нет – и обе возможности были по-своему одинаково ужасны. В любом случае, глаза парня светились красным, без намека на белки или зрачки. Полностью красные, словно залитые бурлящей кровью.

Парень дернул углом рта, изображая улыбку, и надел очки обратно. 

– Я Баки. Само собой, имя не настоящее.

– Какое облегчение, – губы Стива двигались сами по себе, пока мозг пытался приспособиться к новым реалиям, – потому что оно совершенно дурацкое.

Баки рассмеялся. 

– Ну, ты знаешь, с человеком можно много чего сделать, зная его настоящее имя. Так что лучше поберечь его.

В тот день, в отделе замороженных продуктов, Стив был в рабочей форме с табличкой с именем на груди. Точно так же, как и сейчас. 

– Дай угадаю – для меня уже слишком поздно.

– Точно.

Наступила тишина.

– Собираешься меня убить? – спросил Стив, пытаясь говорить ровно. – Если да, предлагаю пойти куда-нибудь еще. Сюда, понимаешь ли, осенью вернутся дети.

Трудно было разобрать, но, кажется, какое-то мгновение Баки выглядел растерянным. Однако он быстро взял себя в руки и снова растянул губы в улыбке. 

– Не, я тут не за этим.

– Тогда… – Стив пытался заставить перегретые мозги изобразить подобие рассудочной деятельности.

«Ты же не знаешь, что я продаю».

«Твои желания».

Он наморщил нос. 

– Серьезно?

– Серьезно.

– Со всем этим бредом про душу и… Как у Фауста?

– Именно. Как у Фауста.

Стив еще не был до конца уверен, что не сошел с ума, но разочарование уже чувствовал. Должно быть, что-то такое отразилось у него на лице, потому что улыбка Баки немного пожухла. 

– Что?

– Ну не знаю. Как-то бредово.

– Что? – Баки разозлился не как демон, с языками пламени и расползающимися тенями, а как позер в солнцезащитных очках, вскидывающий руки в праведном негодовании. – С чего это бред? Потусторонний мир реален и добрался до тебя! Вечные муки и прочая фигня!

– Хреново ты продаешь, – сказал Стив, опираясь на швабру.

– Даже не вздумай надо мной смеяться, ты! Понял же, о чем я. Теперь давай, высказывай свое желание. Прямо сейчас!

– Не, спасибо.

Баки замер. Затем он нацепил свою фирменную улыбку обратно. 

– Все так сначала говорят. А потом на коленях приползают.

– Угу, конечно.

– Вот увидишь, – мрачно сказал Баки.

И затем он застыл изваянием. Стив вежливо ждал.

– Что? – спросил Баки.

– Не знаю, жду вот, когда ты исчезнешь в клубах дыма или еще чего. Думал, вам положено уходить со спецэффектами. 

Баки скрестил руки на груди.

– Ты как-то несерьезно к этому относишься.

– А ты, видимо, не можешь причинить мне вред, пока я на что-нибудь не соглашусь, – Стив широко ему улыбнулся. Поводы для улыбок выпадали не часто, так что он ухватился за возможность. – На всякий случай, повторю: пошел ты; премного благодарен, но – нет, спасибо.

Баки затараторил почти с отчаянием: 

– Чувак, давай будем реалистами? Жизнь твоя – полный отстой. Давай уже, скажи, чего хочешь, и покончим со всем этим.

– Твоя правда, я не очень-то счастлив, – признаваться оказалось неожиданно легко. Так или иначе, Баки не был реальным человеком, и, странным образом, это облегчало признание. – Но все равно не собираюсь продавать свою душу.

Баки подошел ближе.

Стив моментально напрягся. Баки был как минимум на голову выше и почти в два раза шире. Даже сквозь темные стекла очков проглядывал тусклый красный свет его глаз.

– Нет, – тихо повторил он. – Продашь.

Затем он отвернулся, подошел к открытому окну и перелез через подоконник. Устроившись там, перекинув ноги наружу, он через плечо глянул на Стива, подарив ему еще одну кривоватую ухмылку.

– Клубы дыма, – сказал он.

И выпрыгнул – но в ту же секунду, как тело его покинуло здание, он просто растворился в воздухе, словно мираж.

Стив еще десять минут смотрел на прямоугольник безоблачного жаркого неба.  
Затем наклонился и продолжил мыть пол.

С каждым проходящим мгновением произошедшее словно истаивало. Плохой сон. Видение, порожденное тепловым ударом. Но Стив не был до конца уверен, что он хочет, чтобы случившееся было галлюцинацией. И эта мысль заставила его руки дрожать. Он скорее сомневался в окружающем мире, чем в собственном рассудке.

***

Стив не мог заснуть – было слишком жарко даже после того, как он разделся до трусов – но сегодня это беспокоило его не по той причине, что обычно.

Но глупо же бояться, что Баки появится в квартире. Во-первых, ему наверняка нужно приглашение и прочая лабуда. Во-вторых, совершенно точно в их вторую встречу он явился при свете дня, значит, ничего особенного в ночном времени для него нет. И третье, наконец, – он наверняка вообще не настоящий.

Вздохнув, Стив снова открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. «Подумай, чего ты хочешь».

Стив много чего хотел. Не быть таким тощим и слабым. Не завалить учебу из-за проблем со здоровьем. Не заниматься дешевой подработкой вместо того, чтобы рисовать, как он всегда хотел. Не быть таким одиноким.

Но желать что-то из этого было бесполезно. Если такая вещь, как душа, и существовала, она была единственной собственностью Стива. И как вообще кто-то мог подписаться на вечные муки ради секундной вспышки удовлетворения? Концепция сама по себе была чертовски тупой.

Хе-хе. Чертовски. Стив тихонько фыркнул.

– И чего смешного?

Стив просто подпрыгнул на кровати. Он озирался, практически не дыша, но Баки поблизости не наблюдалось. Какое-то движение привлекло его внимание – но это были лишь его собственные бледные очертания в зеркале.

Затем Баки появился прямо за ним и, положив руку ему на плечо, сверкнул глазами. 

– Бу!

Стив вскрикнул и, развернувшись, ударил кулаком прямо в нос. Баки пошатнулся и повалился на кровать.

– Эй! – заорал он, хватаясь за лицо. – Какого хрена, чувак?

– Это мой вопрос! – закричал в ответ Стив. – Какого хрена с тобой не так? Ты до смерти меня напугал!

– Да просто пошутил, – гундосо сказал Баки, запрокидывая голову и зажимая нос. – Ты же сам говорил, что я ничего не могу тебе сделать.

– Это моя комната, – сердито сказал Стив, разозлившись на себя за столь сильную реакцию. – И я не давал тебе разрешения входить сюда. Особенно сейчас, когда я пытаюсь хоть немного поспать…

На последнем слове его голос дрогнул. Баки опустил лицо и уставился на него. Глаза его горели, словно угли.

– Не думал, что так сильно тебя напугаю.

– Да ладно? – удивился Стив, все еще борясь со злыми слезами. – Тогда ты не думал вообще.

– Просто хотел попугать, – признал Баки. – Думал, будет смешно.

Стив покачал головой и сместился, усаживаясь на кровати рядом с ним, а затем и спуская ноги на пол. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. 

– У тебя даже кровь не идет, – возмущенно пробормотал он.

– Ой, не беспокойся, ты мне хорошо попал, – успокоил его Баки, снова ощупывая нос. – Но, похоже, и ты мне повредить не можешь.

– А ты не знал?

– Раньше меня не били, – рассмеялся Баки. – Ты немного сумасшедший, сам-то хоть понимаешь? 

Стив по какой-то непостижимой причине слегка покраснел. Наконец-то он смог перевести дыхание, а потом задумался. Ну, совершенно точно он не спал – и рука слегка болела после удара. Так что парень был реален. Наверное.

– Я не давал тебе разрешения входить сюда, – повторил Стив. – Как же ты сюда попал?

– Ну ты чего. Я же не вампир, – хмыкнул Баки. – Да, тут тоже есть тонкости, просто другие.

– Какие?

– Бартер? Мой ответ за твою душу. Как тебе?

Стив просто смотрел на него так, что Баки в конце концов рассмеялся.

– Ладно, ладно. Первую часть ты уже знаешь – у меня есть твое имя, так что я могу за тобой проследить. Но – вот тебе большой секрет: я могу появляться только в переходных, пограничных местах. Вроде тех, где ты не должен находиться или оставаться надолго.

Круглосуточный продуктовый магазин в четыре часа утра, пустынная школа, опустошенная летней жарой, и спальня, в которой не можешь заснуть. Стив подумал, что да, если подумать обо всех историях про призраков, какой-то извращенный смысл в этом был.

– Но после… куда ты уходишь? – спросил он. – Вот как когда в прошлый раз выпрыгнул из окна?

Баки отмахнулся. 

– Хватит про меня. Давай про тебя, Стиви. Придумал, чего хочешь?

– Серьезно, я не стану этого делать. – Стив поднялся и, добравшись до рубашки, надел ее. Спать он больше не собирался. – Так что, наверное, тебе стоит поискать кого-то еще.

Баки пожал плечами. 

– Не, думаю, покручусь еще немного рядом с тобой. Ну а вдруг?

Стив шмыгнул носом. 

– Ну, прямо сейчас я собираюсь воспользоваться заимствованным у моего бывшего, Арни, паролем и посмотреть парочку шоу с «Нетфликс». Как, достаточно погранично для тебя?

Баки усмехнулся. 

– Прям то, что надо.

***

Стив сам до конца не понимал, почему пригласил Баки посмотреть вместе с ним сериалы, а не заставил уйти. Возможно, он просто устал, и это сказалось на способности мыслить ясно. В конце концов, о своем решении он не пожалел. Баки явно получал удовольствие от просмотра, а его саркастические комментарии даже заставили Стива улыбнуться пару раз. Да и попривыкнув, он перестал считать светящиеся красные глаза такими жуткими. А может, он и правда слишком устал.

Свет, наконец, посерел, и облака начали расходиться. Стив зевнул, а затем обнаружил, что если не пошевелит задницей, то опоздает. Он старался быть пунктуальным и приходить вовремя, даже если никто и не контролировал его. Как только он начал планировать дела на день в голове, Баки издал странный звук.

Стив посмотрел на него. 

– Баки?

– Все в порядке, – он снова надел солнцезащитные очки. Его руки на глазах становились прозрачными; бледный свет словно струился сквозь них. – Думаю, наша пограничная зона заканчивается.

– О, – Стив не знал, что сказать. – Ну, спасибо, что составил компанию?

– Я вернусь, – сказал Баки, плохо пародируя «Терминатора». А затем усмехнулся. – Вообще, я правда вернусь.

– Да смысла нет.

– Посмотрим.

И он исчез, словно язык пламени.

Стив смотрел в экран – еще немного времени, посмотреть серию-другую, у него было, но теперь это не казалось таким интересным. Он выключил телевизор и отправился в душ.

***

Баки не появлялся снова целую неделю, и где-то в это же время Стив нанялся убраться в доме недавно умершего – ну, ладно, хорошо, может, он и подумал, что демон будет отираться где-то поблизости.

И он не ошибся.

– Только глянь, – с момента, как они поднялись на чердак, Баки не мог вылезти из коробок. – У мужика было столько всего крутого. И он просто бросил это тут пыль собирать!

– Угу, кстати о пыли – не мог бы ты перестать ею трясти? – запротестовал Стив. – Вообще-то я пытаюсь тут прибраться. И человек только умер, поимей уважение.

– Эй, я демон, дружок, – Баки явно не впечатлился. – О, смотри, Флэш Гордон! Как мне нравились эти комиксы! Постоянно читал их в газетах.

Стив моргнул. 

– А они разве родом не из тридцатых?

– Ну, – пожал плечами Баки. – Так же, как я.

Стив отложил тряпку.

– Ты раньше был человеком?

Баки широко распахнул свои красные глазищи, заставив Стива слегка напрячься. Похоже, в тот последний раз он был прав: дело не в том, что он привык, а просто был слишком уставшим.

– Да, был, – через пару минут ответил Баки.

Стив устроился рядом с ним на пыльном полу. 

– В тридцатых, – повторил он. – Круто. А что случилось?

Плечи Баки ощутимо напряглись. Очевидно, тема разговора ему была неприятна. Но он, видимо, почувствовал, что Стив не собирается сдаваться, потому что уронил старый комикс и провел пятерней сквозь тщательно уложенные волосы.

– Сам-то как думаешь? Продал свою душу.

– Правда?

– Угу, – ответил Баки, откидываясь на локтях. – И посмотри, как я устроился? Не так уж и плохо! По-любому лучше, чем твоя работа.

Всего неделю назад Стив повелся на подначку, но сейчас видел, что Баки пытается сменить тему. Ему стало еще более любопытно.

– Почему ты ее продал?

Баки откинул голову, словно он загорал на солнце. 

– А… причина была идиотская. Даже не стоит про это говорить.

– Давай уже. Ты пытаешься уговорить меня продать и мою. Почему бы не поделиться историей? Может, я проникнусь?

Баки снова сел прямо и рассмеялся. 

– Друг, очень в этом сомневаюсь.

– Хочу услышать твою историю, – напирал Стив.

Баки некоторое время на него смотрел. Затем ухмыльнулся и спросил: 

– Бартер?

Стив застонал:

– Это ты уже пробовал.

– Ну, ты сам про меня вопросы задавать начал.

– Ты не настолько интересен, чтобы за тебя душу продавать.

Баки неожиданно оживился. 

– Но хоть чуть-чуть интересен, да? – он подобрал под себя ноги и встал на четвереньки, приблизившись к Стиву. – А может, больше чем чуть-чуть, м?

Стив заморгал. 

– Что?

– Давай, ты же такой специалист по демонам, должен понимать, о чем я толкую. – Баки подобрался еще ближе. – Именно этого люди чаще всего от меня и хотят.

– Я… нет, – сказал Стив, и это было правдой. Конечно, ему нравились мужчины, и Баки это знал – Стиву не следовало упоминать Арни в тот раз, – но вот любителем горящих красных глаз он точно не был.

И, словно услышав его мысли, Баки закрыл глаза.

Он выглядел… совершенно по-другому. Стив мог смотреть на него как на живого человека, а не творение потустороннего мира. У него были красивые крупные губы, потрясающий скульпт лица и шикарные волосы. Но самое странное – он выглядел добрым. Таким человеком, с которым хотелось подружиться. Было что-то самоуничижительное в его улыбке, словно он понимал разницу между тем, как выглядел большую часть времени – и как сейчас.

– Баки, – тихо позвал Стив.

Тот выждал еще какое-то время, а затем снова открыл глаза. Он был так близко к Стиву, что тот мог разглядеть крошечные золотые искорки в пустых красных глубинах.

– Я не собираюсь с тобой спать, Баки.

Тот посмотрел вниз. Затем улыбнулся и отодвинулся, словно все это было неважным. 

– Хм, – сказал он. – Но попытаться-то стоило?

– И результатом автоматически станут вечные муки? – спросил Стив, стараясь говорить так, словно не его сердце сейчас заходилось в груди.

– Нет, мне нужно осознанное согласие. Эта часть в контракте Фауста предельно ясна: ты не можешь обманом выманить чью-то бессмертную душу.

– Ну, приятно знать, что демоны чтут букву закона.

– Это серьезно усложняет мою работу, – пожал плечами Баки. – Но в чем-то и облегчает, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Расставляет границы.

Стив все еще не переварил только что произошедшее. Господи, да он только об этом и мог сейчас думать. И он все еще мог сказать «да». Он так давно не был ни с кем так близок. Он мог ответить «да», и Баки разложил бы его прямо здесь, на пыльном полу, среди ненужных вещей мертвого человека.

Стив подхватил тряпку. 

– Мне нужно закончить с этими полками.

***

Прошла еще одна неделя без Баки. За ней – еще одна. Стив закончил убираться в «Лихай» – помещение не было таким уж большим, и отмыть полы не заняло много времени, а с тех пор, как жара пошла на убыль, он стал лучше спать по ночам. Агентство посылало его на исключительно нормальные задания. Стив даже выставил себя полным дураком, попросив чего-нибудь эдакого. И теперь все считали, что он извращенец. Молодец, Роджерс.

Вот тогда-то до него и дошло, что совершенно не обязательно оказываться в пограничном месте по работе, он может найти такое и отправиться туда в свободное время.

Ну, он все еще не собирался этого делать. Или собирался? Демоны настоящие. Один из них приклеился к нему и активно пытался забрать его душу. Разве не должен он психовать сильнее?

Но дело было в том, что Стив чувствовал себя в безопасности. Он знал, что его жизнь просто отстой, но также понимал, что даже если навлечет на себя проклятие, это ничем ему не поможет. Никакие слова Баки не изменят его решения. Так почему бы не поискать его? В конце концов, эта встреча – самое интересное, что случилось со Стивом за долгие годы.

Он не рисовал с того дня, как завалил учебу. Не было ни энергии, ни веры, что это может вылиться во что-то стоящее. А сейчас его пальцы подрагивали от желания взять карандаш; ему хотелось нарисовать Баки – с закрытыми глазами, то, как по-человечески выглядело его лицо.

В пятницу Стив забрался в компьютер в доме одного из клиентов и изучил список заброшенных мест вокруг Нью-Джерси. Заброшенный стадион Атлантик-Сити подходил просто великолепно: в аварийном состоянии с 2015, никаких туристов, и все пронизано жутью, что замечательно откроет Баки дорогу в этот мир.

Не то чтобы Стив был сильно занят в выходные.

***

В субботу он поднялся пораньше, купил билет на пригородный поезд и отправился в Атлантик-Сити. Даже если Баки и не покажется, все равно было приятно выбраться, и на сердце Стива становилось все легче с каждым оставшимся позади километром.

Чтоб добраться до стадиона, ему пришлось немного пройтись – но, оказавшись на месте, он не пожалел. Место совершенно точно было жутковатым: пограничным. Стены листового металла колыхались на ветру. Когда он пробрался внутрь, то обнаружил старые телефонные автоматы, из тех, что крепятся на стену, и побитые плесенью телефонные справочники.

Чтобы добраться до поля, он обошел здание. Во времена расцвета хиппи-движения здесь проводились концерты, «Лето Любви», но Баки наверняка об этом не знал. Если в тридцатые он был ребенком, значит, смерть настигла его в сороковых: если предположить, что с момента смерти внешность не меняется, значит, он умер примерно лет в двадцать пять.

Стив снова подумал, а что же там случилось, что оказалось таким важным, стоящим бессмертной души.

Вернувшись в пустое здание, Стив краем глаза заметил какое-то движение. Он обернулся, готовясь поприветствовать…

Это был не Баки.

– Здорово, – парень сделал шаг ему навстречу. У него были ввалившиеся щеки и горящие нехорошим, лихорадочным светом глаза. – Бакса не найдется? Для хорошего дела.

Стив сделал шаг назад. Он был так одержим поиском Баки, что не подумал об остальных обитателях заброшенных мест.

Он был довольно далеко от дороги, и вокруг не было ни души.

– Простите, у меня нет, – сказал он. – И я уже ухожу.

– Знаешь, – начал парень, резко хватая Стива за воротник, – что бесит меня больше всего? Пареньки вроде тебя устраивают себе небольшое путешествие и просто обливают презрением, лишь попроси гребаный доллар!

– Слушайте, давайте вы просто отпустите…

– Я, блин, вежливо попросил, – продолжил парень, – а ты что-то не хочешь быть со мной вежливым. Значит, и я не буду. Какого ты вообще сюда приперся, а? Раз уж ты такой бесполезный кусок дерьма, какого хрена ты тут околачиваешься?

– Пусти, – попытался вырваться Стив. Не сработало, но к этому моменту Стив уже понимал, что будет бит, – а, возможно, и что-то похуже, судя по тому, как трясся и орал на него парень, – и раз сбежать не получалось, значит, оставалось принять бой. – Немедленно отпусти меня!

– Чертов сосунок, – сказал парень. Голос его был напряженным, но он его явно контролировал – и это напугало Стива даже сильнее. – Кричал ли ты хоть раз в своей жизни? Кричал по-настоящему?

Он начал выворачивать Стиву руки с медленной, ужасающей настойчивостью. Стив ничего не мог поделать, просто бесполезно отбивался – парень был намного сильнее – и это было так больно, но он не будет кричать, не должен кричать…

– Не хочешь? А как насчет вот такого, – и парень заломил ему руку вверх так, что плечо чуть не вылетело из сустава, – кричи, сучка; хочу, блядь, тебя слышать…

Затем Стив отлетел в сторону, больно шмякнувшись о землю и задохнувшись от удара. Секунду он открывал рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, а потом попытался вдохнуть и перевернуться на живот, чтобы рассмотреть, что случилось.

Там стоял Баки с солнцезащитными очками в руке. Его глаза горели так ярко, что по стенам плясали красные отсветы.

– Я ОБИТАТЕЛЬ ТВОИХ КОШМАРОВ, – ревел он стоголосым хором разных голосов. – Я УЖАС, ЛЕТЯЩИЙ НА КРЫЛЬЯХ НОЧИ.

Напавший на Стива парень попятился назад, упал и попытался уползти прямо на четвереньках. На штанах его расплывалось темное пятно.

– ЗВЕРЬ ИДЕТ! – продолжал Баки, неотвратимо двигаясь следом, словно его несла большая волна. – ЗВЕРЬ УЖЕ ЗДЕСЬ!

Парню, наконец, удалось подняться – и он чуть снова не опрокинулся назад, в ужасе замахав руками.

– КОЖА ТВОЯ ЗАЖИВО БУДЕТ СОДРАНА С КОСТЕЙ, – вопили голоса, вырываясь из горла Баки, – ПЛОТЬ ТВОЯ УПОКОИТСЯ В ТВОЕМ БЕЗЗУБОМ РТУ!

На этот раз тот смог собраться, развернуться и побежать с такой скоростью, на которую были только способны его ноги.

Баки несколько секунд постоял неподвижно. Казалось, сам воздух вокруг него искрит электричеством, постепенно затихая.

Со спины он выглядел совершенно нормальным, просто парень в мешковатых шортах и темно-зеленой футболке. Он нацепил очки, потер затылок и повернулся к Стиву.

– Стив, – позвал он своим обычным голосом, – ты в порядке?

Стив дрожал как лист на ветру.

– Что… что ты сделал…

– Да ничего, – кротко улыбнулся Баки, подходя ближе. – Знаешь же, что я не могу причинять людям вред. Но могу напугать до смерти.

Он протянул руку.

И этот жест помог Стиву справиться с собственным страхом: тот факт, что Баки не стал наклоняться, чтобы помочь ему встать, словно Стив просто немного испугался и мог подняться на ноги самостоятельно. Может быть, он также давал Стиву возможность решить, на какое расстояние он готов подпустить к себе Баки. Стив и сам не знал; глаза Баки были затемнены очками, и прочитать их выражение не представлялось возможным.  
Стив сделал глубокий вдох, сглотнул и схватил предложенную руку.

Баки помог ему подняться с улыбкой, которой Стив никогда раньше не видел. Это был первый раз, когда они касались друг друга, не считая того удара.

– А что такое ты говорил? – спросил Стив. До него неожиданно дошло, что он просто не может выпустить руку Баки и сжимает ее до побелевших костяшек.

– Абсолютная импровизация. Хорошо получилось, да?

Стив неуверенно рассмеялся.

– А что ты тут делаешь, Стиви? – спросил Баки, оглядевшись по сторонам. – Гадкое местечко.

– Я… – Стив снова сглотнул. – Пытался снова тебя увидеть. Две недели прошло.

На это Баки не ответил. Его лицо снова было словно высечено из камня.

Затем обычная усмешка вернулась, хоть и несколько более натянутая, чем обычно. 

– А вот это было по-настоящему глупо с твоей стороны. Я демон. Ты не должен искать встречи со мной – я просто сосуд.

– По-моему, ты только что спас мою жизнь, – заметил Стив.

– Ну, мне пришлось. Не мог же я позволить тебе умереть, прихватив с собой душу.

Стив уставился в пустую глубину солнцезащитных очков. 

– Да? Так вот почему ты это сделал?

– Конечно.

– Я тебе не верю.

Баки попытался выдернуть руку из крепкой хватки Стива. 

– Дело твое.

Стив сделал еще один глубокий вдох, менее прерывистый, но все еще далекий от нормального. Он чувствовал, как тело гудит отголосками пережитого.

– Мне стоит… наверное, стоит вернуться на вокзал.

– Я не смогу проводить тебя, не всю дорогу, – ответил на это Баки, и морщина пролегла между его бровей.

– Ничего.

До дороги они дошли вместе, Баки становился все более и более прозрачным с каждым шагом. Он все еще пристально смотрел на Стива.

– Как рука?

– Болит немного. Я в порядке, Баки.

Тот, казалось, вспомнил, что ему полагается быть большим страшным демоном и замолчал. Когда через минуту Стив поднял голову, чтобы сказать что-то еще, его уже не было.

***

Конечно, этой ночью Стив не мог заснуть. Происшествие по-настоящему потрясло его. Но, по правде говоря, это его беспокоило не сильно. Он ждал.

Баки показался около часа ночи.

– Привет, – с улыбкой поприветствовал его Стив.

Баки нахмурился. 

– Рад, что ты не поперся на какой-нибудь заброшенный склад, чтобы увидеть мою уродливую рожу.

– Не было необходимости, я чувствовал, что сегодня ночью мы по-любому встретимся. – Стив поднялся с постели. Ему нужно было выбросить произошедшее на стадионе из головы. – А ты заметил, что в прошлый раз даже не попытался забрать мою душу?

– Вроде как отвлекся, – не сдержал улыбки Баки.

– Эй, а хочешь… хочешь чего-нибудь глянуть?

Тот пожал плечами. 

– Если мы сегодня не собираемся сделать что-то полезное, то почему бы не скоротать время.

***

В этот раз их выбор пал на «HBO». Чертов бывший Стива, наверное, увлекался военными фильмами, потому что именно они чаще всего всплывали в «предложениях» пока они пробирались через серии «Вице-президента»1. Баки, хоть и улыбался в нужных местах, сидел на диване очень прямо, и солнцезащитные очки так и не снял. Когда прошел еще один рекламный ролик «Братьев по оружию»2, губы его сжались.

Стив остановил серию. Баки повернулся к нему, вскидывая брови в немом вопросе.  
После минутной заминки Стив потянулся и снял с него солнцезащитные очки. Баки позволил ему, оставаясь неподвижным. Горящие рубинами глаза больше Стива не беспокоили. В конце концов он привык к ним.

– Расскажешь, что с тобой случилось? – спросил он.

Баки вздохнул, словно он ожидал вопроса. Затем попытался улыбнуться:

– Все еще не хочешь поменять ответ на душу?

– Боюсь, что так.

– Дурацкая история, Стив.

– Все равно хочу услышать, – Стив сложил очки и положил их Баки на колени. Тот снова вздохнул и наконец устроился на диване поудобнее, спиной откинувшись на подлокотник.

– Я родился в 1917, в Бруклине, – начал он. – И, ну ты знаешь, наверное, что случилось, когда я достиг совершеннолетия. – Он растянул губы в деланной улыбке, кивнув на экран с застывшим роликом «Братьев по оружию». – Я просто везунчик.

– Вызвался добровольцем?

– Нет. Призвали, – Баки опустил глаза. – Сначала в учебный лагерь, а потом на фронт – и там со мной случилось то же, что и с большинством других тупых идиотов. Я подорвался.

Он, казалось, бездумно потер левую руку.

– Потерял левую руку. Прямо до плеча. Представляешь, даже больно не было. Просто смотрел туда, – а там ничего.

Стив ничего не сказал. Баки помолчал несколько секунд, затем вдохнул. 

– И мне было так страшно и так холодно, а затем стало еще и так больно, и я знал, что умру. Тогда-то и показался тот парень с красными глазами.

– Ох… Баки…

– Говорил тебе, история дурацкая. – Баки скривил губы, но улыбнуться не смог. – Его звали Пирс. Хотя, конечно, это не могло быть его настоящим именем. Ну – не важно.

Он немного сдвинулся.

– И он так наклонился, рассматривая меня, опустился в чертову грязь и такой: «Чего ты хочешь?» И, знаешь, я как-то сразу понял, про что он. А может, он еще раньше мне объяснил – не очень хорошо все это помню. Чего ты хочешь? Не думал я тогда о бессмертной душе, или что потом будет. Просто не хотел умирать.

Он подтянул колени к животу. 

– Я мог бы попросить о чем угодно – чтобы закончилась война, или чтобы я оказался дома. О чем угодно. И знаешь, о чем я, черт меня дери, попросил?

Стив безмолвно покачал головой.

Баки снова попытался улыбнуться, но на попытку было больно смотреть. 

– Попросил вернуть руку обратно. Вот буквально все, о чем я попросил. Можешь в это поверить? Оно просто вырвалось само собой: «Пожалуйста, можно мне обратно мою руку?»

Он уничижительно потряс левой рукой.

– Видишь? Я тебя не обманывал. Фирма гарантирует.

Наступила тишина. Стив едва осмелился спросить:

– И… что случилось потом?

– Я все равно умер.

– Что?

– Потерял слишком много крови и застрял в той промозглой дыре. Никто не пришел за мной, и я просто умер. – Он пожал плечами. – Вот тебе и вся история про то, как я загремел в ад.

Стив не мог вымолвить и слова.

– Правда же, глупо? – спросил Баки. – Я всегда думал, что если и попаду туда, то за все эти голубые штучки. Но нет, попал за другое. Знать бы раньше, не вылезал бы из гей-баров.

– Ты… – едва слышно спросил Стив. – Видел его потом еще?

– Кого? – заморгал Баки. – А, Пирса? Неа. Демоны избегают друг друга, как магниты, никогда не встретишь двух в одном месте. – Он облизал губы. – Я, в каком-то роде, почти восхищаюсь парнем. Отличная же идея – отираться рядом с полем битвы. Должно быть, там были сотни таких, как я.

– Но… это же нечестно, – в ужасе выдохнул Стив. – Просто невероятно нечестно!

Баки посмотрел на него своими пустыми светящимися глазами. 

– А никто и не говорит про честность, – сказал он. – Мы нужны лишь отчаявшимся людям. Вот так оно и работает.

– Но почему ты это делаешь? – воскликнул Стив. – Пытаешься обратить людей в такого же, как ты… Почему?

Баки улыбнулся, хотя и очень устало. 

– Этого я сказать не могу. Ну, если только это не твое желание.

– Баки…

– Я не шучу. Не в этот раз. Правда, не могу рассказать, если только ты не хочешь бартер, – теперь он выглядел по-настоящему усталым. – А я не думаю, что ты хочешь.

Он поднялся.

– Может, тебе стоит поспать, Стив.

И раньше, чем Стив успел что-то ответить, Баки подошел к двери и надел солнцезащитные очки. Звук его шагов становился все тише, пока резко не оборвался.

1 «Ви́це-президе́нт» (англ. Veep) — американский комедийный сериал с Джулией Луи-Дрейфус в главной роли. Премьера шоу состоялась 22 апреля 2012 года на кабельном телеканале HBO.  
2 «Братья по оружию» (англ. Band of Brothers) — американский телевизионный мини-сериал о Второй мировой войне, созданный по одноимённой художественно-документальной книге историка Стивена Амброуза.

***

Баки не показался на следующий день. Или на следующей неделе.

Или даже через неделю после этого.

Наконец, Стив начал задаваться вопросом, а не дошло ли до Баки, что он никогда не получит от Стива желаемого, и не выбрал ли он новую мишень. Ну, с его стороны это было бы верным решением. Даже глубоко в душе Стив все еще был уверен, что ничто не изменит его решения не продавать душу. Но в то же время он ужасно по нему скучал.

Когда они стали друзьями? Они и встречались-то всего несколько раз. И Баки всегда ясно давал понять, что он тут только по работе и ничего больше. И, посмотрите-ка, вот он, Стив, злится и вопрошает себя, может, он вообще его придумал, потому что был так одинок.

Наступил сентябрь, и Стива бесконечно нанимали отмывать летние лагеря, опустевшие после возвращения детей в школы. Всякий раз на новом месте в его сердце расцветала надежда, но теперь он не был единственным уборщиком, и здания были наполнены кипучей, отвратительно нормальной активностью. Для демона здесь было не место.  
Вечерами, возвращаясь домой, Стив выбирал пустые вагоны метро. Но может быть, атмосфера там была не совсем подходящей, а может, Баки и правда сдался. В любом случае, там он так и не появился.

Стив спрашивал себя, а не придется ли ему теперь до конца своих дней жить, ища его.

***

– Стив?

Стив что-то пробормотал и повернулся к нему. Кто-то осторожно тряс его за плечо. 

– Стив, проснись.

Как-то разом понимание прошило его, и он резко сел на кровати. Баки сделал шаг назад – глаза его сияли в темноте. 

– Прости… прости, я не хотел тебя пугать…

– Ты вернулся! – Стив выскочил из постели и обвил его шею руками.

На секунду ему показалось, что Баки не хотел объятий, – но, наверное, он просто удивился, потому что уже в следующий миг он обнял Стива в ответ, беззвучно выдохнув.  
Несколько секунд Стив просто наслаждался, а затем Баки мягко оттолкнул его.

– Это последний раз, – сказал он. – Последний раз я здесь.

– Что? Почему…

– Стив. – Баки выглядел несчастным. – Ты отдаешь мне свою душу?

У Стива перехватило горло, но он покачал головой.

– Нет, Баки. Ты… ты же знаешь, что я не могу.

– Знаю. – Что-то во взгляде Баки заметно расслабилось. – Правильно. Это правильно.

– Да?

– Да, – улыбнулся Баки. – Не хочу забирать твою душу, Стив. И тебе никогда не стоит отдавать ее мне. Или кому-то еще.

Его тело дернулось, словно от удара; он вздрогнул и начал словно истаивать в воздухе.

– Что случилось? – запаниковал Стив. – Баки?

– Ничего, – лицо Баки перекосило от боли. – Мне не следовало тебе этого говорить.

– Говорить что?

– Господи, чего же ты сегодня такой заторможенный? Может, просто сонный? – улыбнулся Баки, но не улыбкой демона, а простой, человеческой и мягкой. – Кажется, это моя вина, да?

– Баки… – Стив попытался ухватить его за запястья, но те были уже эфемерными. – Баки, пожалуйста, я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил! Я не понимаю, что случилось!

– Я демон, – ответил Баки. – Моя работа – охотиться за людьми. И я это делаю – потому что, знаешь, что случится, если я не стану?

Стив покачал головой, широко распахивая глаза.

– Ничего. Ничего на веки вечные. Просто буду заперт в том пустом месте, где я даже не ощущаю тела. Думаю, это и есть ад.

Он выдохнул. 

– Поэтому мы и охотимся за вами. Потому что пока у нас есть цель, нам позволено хотя бы капельку существовать, пробираться в пограничье этого мира, до которого никому нет дела.

Стив снова попытался дотронуться до него, но все было бесполезно.

– И я пошел против нашей природы, – напряженно, словно ему приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы не рассыпаться на части, сказал Баки, – рассказав тебе об этом. Рассказав правду о том, что случается после. Должен был говорить тебе, что там не так плохо, что оно того стоит… но – нет. Никогда этого не делай.

Теперь он был почти невидим, лишь силуэт его все еще висел в комнате; осталась только улыбка, как у Чеширского кота.

– Ты единственный, кто спросил про меня за почти что сотню лет. Не могу передать, как это было приятно. У демонов чертовски одинокая жизнь, – его улыбка превратилась в усмешку. – Может, даже более одинокая, чем твоя, а это о чем-то да говорит, да?

– Ах ты чертов придурок, – выдохнул Стив. – Вернись, и я снова съезжу тебе в нос… Баки, ну пожалуйста…

– Не могу, – сказал Баки. Его голос стал совсем слабым и далеким. – Но так и надо. Скоро найду себе новую мишень. Надеюсь. Постарайся жить счастливо, ладно, Стиви? Тебе еще столько всего предстоит.

– Баки… нет, Баки… Баки, я… – и решимость разом обрушилась на Стива. – Я сделаю это!

И за мгновение до непоправимого, за секунду, как Баки окончательно растворился бы в воздухе, он замер. Светящийся взгляд уперся в Стива.

– Что?

– У меня есть желание, – ответил Стив, чувствуя, как кровь пульсирует в ушах. – Хочу обменять его на душу.

– Нет, – сказал Баки, но тело его уже начало собираться обратно.

– Да, – Стиву не хватало дыхания, но зато он мог прикоснуться к Баки. Что он и сделал – схватил его и притянул ближе. – И знаешь, чего я хочу?

– Даже слышать не хочу! – запаниковал Баки. – Ты не можешь… не можешь…

– Хочу твою.

Баки застыл как столб.

– Хочу твою душу, – повторил Стив в полной, потусторонней тишине, что внезапно окутала его квартиру. – И за это я отдаю свою.

Баки открыл рот, но говорить он не мог. Его захватило что-то, что было больше и глубже, чем он сам, что-то, что тоже было сейчас с ними в комнате – словно биение огромных крыльев или шипение клубка разозленных змей. Он нахмурился и зажмурился, неосознанно потянулся к Стиву – тот обнял его – и сжал так сильно, как только мог, и что-то окутало их обоих, а потом…

Неизвестные силы, что сейчас сражались здесь, ушли, просто выскользнули из комнаты, оставив их вдвоем, держащих друг друга в объятиях. Пока Стив удивлялся просто тому, что все еще был здесь, Баки дышал так глубоко, что почти всхлипывал, отчаянно за него цепляясь.

– Баки…

– Нет. – Баки прижал его еще крепче. – Нет, я не отпущу тебя… если я отпущу, ты…

– Баки. Баки, посмотри на меня…

Наконец он сумел разжать руки и отодвинуться настолько, что Стив смог на него посмотреть – на его смущенное лицо, щеки, мокрые от слез. Его глаза были широко распахнуты.

И они были совершенно нормального серого цвета.

Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга. Баки все еще сильно дрожал. Стив чувствовал, как колотится его сердце, своей грудью.

– Я… – в почти священном ужасе наконец начал Баки. – Нет. Я не понимаю. Это невозможно. Оно должно было длиться вечно.

Он посмотрел по сторонам, а потом на Стива, словно в его лице мог найти все ответы. 

– Не понимаю, – повторил он. – Что… что же теперь будет? Когда ты умрешь? Когда я… – он остановился и с видимым усилием заставил себя закончить: – …когда я умру снова?

– Не знаю, – ответил Стив, его грудь просто распирало от облечения. То, что он сейчас сделал, было настолько огромным, что он просто не мог до конца осознать. – Полагаю, узнаем в конце.

Он вытер лицо и рассмеялся.

– Но, эй, уверен, чем бы оно ни обернулось, мы будем там вместе. В конце концов теперь мы принадлежим друг другу.

Лицо Баки перекосило, словно он собирался всхлипнуть еще раз.

– Что? – улыбнувшись, спросил Стив. – Не можешь поверить, что застрял с мелким жалким уборщиком? Знаю, это…

Баки поцеловал его – глубоко, страстно, с привкусом слез. Стив лишь выдохнул и еще крепче обнял его, чувствуя плотное тело рядом с собственным. Он был здесь. Он был свободен. Фауст может проваливать нахрен. Стив был совершенно уверен, что никогда не пожалеет о своей сделке.


End file.
